Puzzle
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Brotherly Love fic. When Ryoga met Ryoma for the first time didn't know how this relationship was going to be...
1. The shadow in the corner

Well I'm new at Livejournal thing but I found a community about the incestual relationship between Ryoma and Ryoga. I read the stories and like them a lot but and idea came to my head. I don't know if there is somewhere else a story about them but taking a bit of brotherly love first. Never read that kind here so… I make this.

Hope you like it and leave me some reviews. I don't care if you through me tennis balls or rackets just tell me if this is good or not nn

Puzzle

Chapter One: The shadow in the corner

It was a normal windy day. There were leaves everywhere; in the streets, in the garden, in the parks, on the roofs. People walk all over the streets wearing sweaters, jackets, some on boots, other with sneakers… warm clothes for the low temperature. But in this ocean of warm people was a boy whose dressing wear provoke some kind of shiver. The boy was around twelve years old and was wearing a short and a hawaiian T-shirt and a pair of slippers. A brat someone says but believe it or not that boy didn't feel the wind he was in a warm temperature. It was obvious that he was not from this place just by looking the color of his skin… maybe a place with warm weather.

-"Excuse me… I'm looking for the Oak Street. Echizen family"

-"Oh… that's four blocks down street"

-"Thank you sir!" – The boy was leaving the man in the corner of the street when suddenly he was asked.

-"Aren't you feeling the cold around here? You should wear a jacket if not you are going to get sick"

-"For me this is not cold but thanks for asking" – the boy continue his way toward the Echizen's house until he finally gets there. The house looks exactly like the picture he receives two months ago. This was the first time he came to this place… never been in California before… he was living in New York with his mother when the letter of his father arrives. He knew who was his father and knew that the reason he was not living with his mother was his new wife. The true was that she was his first wife because he never marries his mom… God knows why.

At first he doesn't want to go with his father because it was odd for him. His father visits him regular twice a year so he doesn't feel like an unwanted kid but it was always strange to know the other part of the family.

What he knew of them was that his wife's name was Rinko and that the have a son six years younger than him. His baby brother's name was… Ryoma but he doesn't have a decent picture of him. His father have send him a few to know his brother but in all the pictures the only part of Ryoma he could notice was his feet, o an arm… maybe a little of his back but his face was a mystery for him.

The wind stops a little when he knocks the door. It was all silence in that house when he feels someone was coming. He turns all over to see who was coming… it was his father.

-"Hey! You finally came here! You have grown up a lot since the last time!"

-"Yeah oyaji! So…" – something catch his attention, a noise that came from the front door. He turns around to see the one who provoke that noise only to see a little shadow

-"Hey Ryoma come here and meet your brother Ryoga!" – The little shadow was cute enough for him. He was wearing a jumper and a red t-shirt and a white baseball cap that covers most part of his face. He couldn't resist it anymore. He jumps to his side and take him off the cap showing all his greenish hair and with a quick hand move he shake all his head. Ryoma doesn't know how to react but it was obvious that he doesn't like that kind of move especially when he is took by surprise.

-"Itai…stop it!"

-"Nee chibisuke kombawa!" – Ryoga hug him like he was a huge teddy bear… he was getting annoyed. Big brother? He looks like more than a baby in front of him.

-"Hey Ryoga, leave the brat alone he doesn't know when one is joking!" – Nanjiroh, the father said while he grabs the boy's suitcase and carry them into the house – "Do you know how to play tennis?"

-"Hi! You teach me… don't you?" – Nanjiroh smiles at the hearing of this and offers the boy a match. They change their clothes and meet again at the tennis field that they have at the backyard. While they were playing the small shadow appears again at the window to watch the match. His eyes were wide open trying to see if this boy has talent or more than he. It seems that he was pretty good but he was mada mada dane in front of his father… just like him.

-"Want to come and play with me?" – he gets distract and when he notices again the match was over and the other boy was asking him for a match. He doesn't know if he could make it in front of him so he just puts his eyes on the floor and back step.

-"He is shy. Doesn't know how to make friends but when he grows up he is going to be a professional… he was it all. By now he only needs practice. What do you say?"

-"You want me to practice with him?"

-"Just show him some moves… He is special, he learns fast but he couldn't make it by now… he needs to grow a little more. Don't have mercy with him… he is very persistence. Doesn't know when to stop" – Ryoma sounds interesting to him more and more right now. What he has to do first is try to make him talk. The only word out of his mouth that he heard was… 'itai'.

Ryoga went to his new room to un packed his stuff when he notices him again. He must be hidding behind the door or maybe in the closet. He pretends not to see him and continue doing his stuff waiting for Ryoma's next move. Ryoga sit down in his new bed and look toward the door… Ryoma's shadow was there until another voice was hear…

-"Try to talk to your brother, don't be shy brat!" – Nanjiroh practically shout and the younger boy's ear making him jump like a cat and run away – "Hey boy come here! Don't be rude and talk like the man you are supposed to be! I don't know what else can I do for him" – with that the man continue walking toward his room perhaps.

Ryoga begins to explore the house when he finished with his stuff. The house was a little bigger than his mother's one. The kitchen was big and yellow with a window that looks at the backyard, the dinner room was décor with old wood and have flowers everywhere. The living room was very simple all paint in cream. The house also has a laundry, a bathroom for the guests, a tv room, a study room. In the second floor was the principal bedroom, and another three bedrooms. One of him now another one that was little and the last one at the end of the corridor… that must be Ryoma's bedroom.

If Ryoma doesn't want to talk him then he was going to begin this conversation. He did what Ryoma had and took a peak into the room. Ryoma was lying on his bed fast sleep but his room was a mess. It seems that his walls were full of Tennis posters but now those posters were down and shattered in the floor. Ryoga tries to get a closer look to Ryoma and walk trying to skip all the broken stuff and stands up by the bed. Ryoma was fully sleep but his eyes were wet… was he crying?

He didn't know what to do because this was the first time he has a baby brother… well maybe not baby but Ryoma was cute and very small. He covers him with the bed clothes. If he wants to know him then he has to investigate more about him and the perfect place to begin with this was his bedroom. What he likes to do, what he dislikes, what he does… everything. His books told him he was in first year of elementary, he was a good student and it looks like he love cats because he has a lot of drawings and cat's pictures. His clothes were there but what he has more of was shorts. He has a little racket and lots of balls in a box. He was a strange kid because he doesn't have games like cars and action men or table games like monopoly or legos. His tv was on the sports channel what kind of live this kid have? Maybe tomorrow morning he could see his scheadule… that could be a start.

Time later Rinko call him to dinner. Nanjiroh was already there but Ryoma was not there… was he continue sleeping?

-"Where's chibisuke?" – both look and continue eating.

-"He must be playing somewhere… I think he gets out when I arrive… but he must be here any minute" – and so it was. The door open and Ryoma came in with his racket at his shoulder, he was all cover in sweat but he never stops by the table, he continues walking toward his bedroom. – "Don't take to much time your food is already in the table"

-"Yada… I'm going to sleep"

-"Sure?"

-"See you tomorrow" – and he disappear in the ladders. He was not a normal boy, he was like an adult, so serious.

-"Well tomorrow is a school, day but you could take it off to rest, only if you want of course" – Rinko was a good mom in the way of taking care of his house, feeding them. She also works in a company doing God knows what. But in my house if I say that to my mom she probably yell at me and make me eat even if I didn't want to eat. Why is she so carefree?

-"Don't worry about the little brat… he eats a lot in the afternoon so he is not hungry now. He sleeps too much, he loves to sleep"

When they finish their food they went to bed and rest. Ryoga told them that he prefers to go to school the next day. If he stays at home he could get bored because he would have nothing to do. School was always a good thing to spare the time and make new friends.

He was lying in his bed looking at this new place. It was defently different from his home in New York. He has a lot o freedom here, his dad at full time, lots of new places to go and explore, a tennis field where to play, and a cute little baby brother. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, he was going to talk with Ryoma and try to be his friend. Everything was going to be perfect.

-----------

He hear his name very far form him. It was warm where he was now and the only idea of leaving that place was out of question. The covers were pull out of him showing himself like a puppy curl in bed. He wants to continue sleeping but he couldn't say something like that… not now, this was his first morning here so he needs to give a good impression. He stands up and walks toward the bathroom to get ready for his first day of school. He really should had think a little more yesterday when he said he wants to go to school today, he could had the day off resting but now it was to late to change his mind. When he goes out of the bathroom toward his bedroom he could hear some kind of yelling from Ryoma's room. He couldn't stop his rising curiosity and goes to see what was happening there.

Nanjiroh and Rinko were there trying to wake up Ryoma but without lucky. The boy continues sleeping or maybe trying to hear them. This situation seems to be getting harder because Nanjiroh trying to trough him a glass of water just to wake him up. He wet his fingers and split them in Ryoma's face… now the boy was awake.

-"Baka! I want to continue sleeping!"

-"I don't care about that! Now get ready to go to school, I'm going to take you there" - Rinko reaches some clothes to the boy and kiss him in his forehead before leaving him alone.

-"Hurry up chibisuke!" – Ryoma looks at him now with a killer face, grabs his things and past by his side without saying a simple word. He was too tired to talk with him so it was better to ignore him.

The breakfast was noisy like always. Nanjiroh enjoys making fun of Ryoma and his tendency to sleep too much. Rinko was trying to make him stop because the little boy was starting to get annoy. Ryoga instead was hearing everything trying to get what exactly happens here every morning. Of course he laughs too about his father's jokes, they were funny specially when he acts like Ryoma something that the boy really hates.

-"When you came back we are going to play just to practice a little bit. You didn't practice yesterday with me Ryoma… it was because Ryoga is better than you?" – that was the limit. The boy hit his cup of milk and pour it, he was angry now.

-"I'm in the car. Hurry up, I don't want to be late"

-"Hey it's not my fault you oversleep every single morning!"

-"Stop it Nanjiroh! You make him angry again, what are you trying to do?" – Rinko leaves the table following Ryoma into the car. She was right, that was not a good move… was this the real reason why Ryoma was angry? Was it for him or because he was sleepy?

-"Did you think I do it wrong?"

-"Yes… I think he doesn't like me… I want to talk to him but he doesn't want" – nanjiroh was thinking now

-"He just needs time to think… he is a bonehead and sometimes he is really mean so try not to believe him" – they got up and go to the garage. Nanjiroh drives them to school leaving Rinko in the way of her job. Ryoma was still angry and didn't say a word. When the car stops in front of the school he gets out of the car and run inside. Ryoga fallows him and looks for his class. He doesn't like to be the new kid but he has to admit that the sensation was good… he was really excited.

To resume all Ryoga's day it was fine. He was a very friendly person and funny too. Everyone talks to him and tries to catch some story of him and his live at New York. Everyone thinks he was a really cool boy and by the lunch time he was consider one of the popular kids in his grade… pretty good for his first day there. He enters into the cafeteria with his new friends that were a couple of girls and one of her boyfriends. This cafeteria was a little smaller than his school in New York but it was really nice. The food smells good. He grabs some spaguetti, a brownie, and orange ponta. He sits down in one of the tables in the middle of the place. He could see everyone from his place, even his little brother that was making line to get his own food.

Ryoma takes his food and sits in one corner alone. He doesn't have friends at his side and eats in a very slowly way, to be true he was more like playing with his food. It seems that he was eating some fried chicken, a brownie too and milk. Now that he looks him better Ryoma was a tennis freak because he has his racket next to him. Did this school have tennis fields? Was Ryoma in some kind of self training?

-"What are you looking?" – one of the girls ask him. He react smiling at her and stands up.

-"I'll be here in a minute!" – he began walking toward Ryoma's table only to sit by his side – "So… how was your day chibisuke!"

-"Itai" – was this the only thing he says? The boy tries to get off his big brother and continue eating. – "My live is not your business so leave me alone"

-"But chibisuke we are brothers! Come on… say me something!"

-"Go with your friends… they are calling you" – Ryoga watch again at his table. He was saying the truth, his new friends were calling him. – "See you later then!" – he was really mean. Ryoma continue walking to his place when he heard another boy and the familiar voice of Ryoma's one.

-"Hey Echizen… give me your brownie!"

-"Get yours baka!"

-"I hate when you do that! Why can't you be normal and speak in English like everyone?"

-"Get out baka!" – Ryoma continues eating but now he grabs his brownie to put it in a safety place far from the other boy. The other boy sees this and grabs Ryoma's arm and squeeze it until he drops the brownie. Now he gets the brownie and walk away leaving Ryoma there. He couldn't let this happen, his has to do something to protect his little and defenseless brother but when he was going to talk with this bully boy and orange came flying and hits the bully's arm making he drops the brownie this time.

-"You are as good as dead Echizen!" – Ryoga didn't react at first when the boy pass by his side but when he turns to see what was happening he could see it. It seams that Ryoma has hit the orange with the racket, it was a pretty good shot… and only at six years! But now the bully has Ryoma by the collar of his t-shirt and was shaking him violently. The other kids were watching this but no one say something more than 'Fight, Fight!'

-"Stop! Leave him alone if you don't want to go to the principal! I promise you I'm going to bring him here if you don't leave him!" – the bully was scared now and leave Ryoma alone. – "You are ok… chibisuke?"

-"I didn't need your help. Just leave me alone and get a live!" – Ryoma grabs his stuff and walks out the cafeteria.

What happen with this boy? He was crying for help! Well maybe not crying but he really was needing help. Was 'Thank you' a hard word to say?

-"Did that kid say you something? He is really a stubborn. He always ends like this… well this was the first time he finally hit the other boy. That orange must hurt!"

-"He is very antisocial. My brother has a few classes with him… very strange kid"

-"They say his father was tennis pro and now he is trying to teach him how to play like he has but the boy couldn't make it" – this things were real? – "I saw him the other day playing against the wall. For me he is begging to learn how to do it but a good thing is that he is persistence… he stays until night practicing near my house"

-"Really? Then that resolves the mystery" – his friends didn't get it – "That tennis freak is my little brother… half brothers"

-"No way! You are so different!"

-"Yeah… I know… So where do you live Dereck?" – he tries to get data about his brother during the lunch time. For just doing nothing he was well known by everyone and not only him, his whole family too. – "Maybe I could go to your place and play a little, I don't know anyone here, I arrive here yesterday" – they all were with their mouths open. He gets what he wants, he had surprised them all.

Classes began again. History class was very boring so he decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face but once there he preffer to use one of the cubicles. When he was there someone comes in to wash his hands. Ryoga tries to see who was the one and took a peak. Ryoma was washing his hands that were all cover with red paint, it seems that he was having and art class right now.

-"Hi chibisuke! How was your day?" – the kid tries to wash his hands as fast as he could to get out of there – "Are you trying to ignore me chibisuke?" – He hates being called by that.

-"Finally! You get the message then!" – the boy finished and walks toward the door but Ryoga was bigger and faster and stand between Ryoma and the door. – "Get off of my way!"

-"You are so mean… just like…"

-"Just like dad told you! You shouldn't be that surprised then now let me go" – This kid was getting him out of mind, he really was annoying. Ryoga grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes him until the boy close his eyes trying not to get dizzy. – "Itai…"

-"Itai… it's the only thing you say! Talk to me like a normal boy and at least try to act like my little brother and then I will let you go!" – Ryoma looks scared. This was the first time someone shakes him like that. He doesn't get it, everyone say he was not normal but he really was trying to act normal… what was he doing wrong?

-"I have to go to classes… my teacher is waiting for me" – he get off of his big brother and goes to his classroom. He wants to cry to he will never cry, not in front of him, not in front of anyone.

Ryoga stays exactly were the kid left him for a few seconds. This was not a good start. He gets out of the bathroom and saw the boy in the corner of the hall.

-"Hey chibisuke… wait for me when your classes finished… I'm going to pick you up to return together!" – Ryoma only raised his arm to confirm him and he disappear. It was bad that the only way he heard him was that, by the force or scaring him to death.

Ryoga return to his classroom too and tries to pay attention to the history class one more time. This was really boring but he has to listen… the teacher's words make him sleepy… why this things has to be this boring? After History class he has to go to the science one… this was not to bored but the smell of the room make him dizzy so one more time he gets out of the class to the bathroom. Wetting his face was not enough for him so he tries to drink some water… his throat was dry. The science class was a little far from the other classes but it was close to the art one… maybe he could go there just to see what Ryoma was doing.

The art class was really close to the science one. He stops there looking for his brother by the window. All the little kids of the school were there painting with the fingers, others with all hands, no one seem to use the brush for it. Ryoma was there, it doesn't surprise him to found his little brother in the corner all cover in paint. His face has green, red, and blue spots while his hands were cover with yellow paint. Ryoga couldn't resist anymore so he sneaks into the classroom and tries to look a little close to the paint. He has draw himself playing in the tennis field of his house with his mother, Rinko and Nanjiroh near him…

-"Stop following me!" – Ryoma takes his drawing and squeeze it trying no one to see it. His little hands in fit were waiting for something but couldn't do anything against Ryoga's fast moves. His face was soon dirtier this time with black paint. Ryoga's fingers had drawn in his face a cat nose and three lines like a cat mustage.

-"You are just like a cat! Kawai chibisuke!" – Ryoma was now all in red but this time red paint have nothing to do… he was blushing madly – "Blushing? You have blood then chibisuke! You look more cute like this!"

-"Young man, what are you doing here?" – The teacher have found him. Ryoga just apologized and went out toward his classes once more. When he was getting out he could hear the teacher was having problems with the kids, it looks like that now everyone were trying to paint each others faces.

Well this time was the last time he gets out of the class. He doesn't have another opportunity to get out and bother his brother because the smell has gone. The class wasn't boring hopefully and today's assignment was something he had already done at New York. This wasn't a bad day for him. He had friends, his brother was scared of him, they have some machines that sells soda… this was the paradise! He fixes his back pack and goes to pick up Ryoma at his class but Ryoma was not there anymore. He looks for him around the school but never found him… where does he go? Couldn't he wait just a little more?

Ryoga returns to home looking for his brother in the way back. Once home he tries to relax but he couldn't… maybe he is practicing… he has his racket after all… yes that might be! He begun doing his homework and then practice a little bit. When he got bored he goes out into the mini forest toward the cliff. This little forest has a lot of orange trees so he pick up some ones and puts them in his pockets… he could eat them later. At the cliff he saw the sunset and then everything turns dark… this was a warn night if you want to compare it with the other ones of the week. He continues walking until he found a street, a very lonely street. He wasn't scared but this was a place that could turn your skin really like a chicken one…this was very lonely. He decides to get out of there as fast as he can but then he heard a children's cry… he knows that voice…

He tries to see where does this cry came from… and then he saw it… the alley. The noises were from the alley, He hides behind the trash cans and saw it all. A drunken man was pulling a little child into the corner of the alley, he couldn't see the boy's face because it was really dark…

-"Shut up brat! Now I'm going to release your mouth but try to make no noise… if not you are as good as death!" – the boy was breathing hard and was in a mix of crying and trying to stay calm. The man in the mean time touches his little face with his hands and squeezes his cheeks…

-"Itai.." – Ryoga recognized that voice now… it was Ryoma… that boy was his brother!

-"What did I told you!" – the man hits the boy directly on the face making him fall… but Ryoma never cries. The man was now on the top of him trying to touch him, sliding his hands under Ryoma's pants… Ryoma was really scared now… he couldn't move but then…

A flying orange came from nowhere and hit the man at the back of his head. A lot of orange where hitting the man making him run outside the alley. Ryoma tries to stand up but his legs were not helping. He saw a new shadow in the alley and imagined the worse. He tries to hide under his hands like if it could work. Two hands pick him up and carry him out of the alley. Now the lights of the street revealed the face… it was his big brother… Ryoga has saved him… now he really needs to sleep… his eyes close… he was saved now…

TBC….

Well this is only my first chapter… I don't now if you like it or not so please review this story and let me know. Suggestions and opinions, let me know if my English still sucks… what reminds me…. I need a Beta! Someone wants the job? (dark room and a singer grasshopper)


	2. Into the spotlight

Well after a long long long time I'm here again... but this time... guess what? I HAVE A BETA!  
Yes... A lot of thanks to my Beta Audrey... you are awsome!

**Puzzel**

**Chapter 2: Into the Spotlight**

He carries his brother all over the avenue until they reach their house. He tries to rest a little bit, not that Ryoma was too heavy it was that he was not aware to carry kids to home, just his own things like books and racket… sometimes bags full of who knows what his mother brought from the market, they were heavy but he has to carry them for a short distance that was between the car and the kitchen..

He lay Ryoma in one of the benches that were in the street as he tries to regain force,. Ryoma in other side was totally asleep, his checks were in a shade of pink and his hair was a mess… he looks like and angel while he sleeps. But when he opens his eyes things were very different. He was like his dad has describe him, a silly little boy, annoying one that believes he could do everything by his own… but he doesn't understand that he was too little to make it by himself.

But what Ryoga keeps on mind was what was he doing in that place? How did he get there? He doesn't even know if he should tell this to his dad… this was a serious problem but if he tells it to somebody maybe Ryoma would be angry with him. It was very difficult being a big brother… nobody have taught him how to be and what to do. He was scratching his head when a little hand grabs him by the wrist…

-"…" – He was looking at him with his big cat eyes… he was looking at him trying to choose his words. – "A..ri… arigatou"

-"Don't worry, it was nothing… so… what were you doing at this hours?" – Ryoga dares to ask while Ryoma remains silence as he tries to be more comfortable hugging his knees.

-"I don't know…"

-"That's not an answer! How could you don't know? What were you doing then?" – Ryoga sounds alarm with that kind of answers.

-"I told you that I don't know, I don't remember it!" – Ryoga couldn't accept this answer but if he explodes he wouldn't get any so he tries to stay calm and ask again.

-"Then where did you went alter school?" – Maybe that should have been the first question because I have asked him to stay and wait for me.

-"That's not your business" – After all he keeps his freshness… what a jerk.

-"Is this not my business? I ask you to wait for me and you go! Now I came here and got you in that place where anything could have happen to you!" – He was beginning to sound like his mother.

-"Oh… don't tell me you didn't know how to return to the house alone? What kind of big brother you are?" – Dad was right, this kid could drive crazy anyone, he was saying a loto f things but none of them was the answer of he was looking for… how was he going to get an answer?

-"Ok… another question… why was he pushing you?"

-"I don't know that answer either?" – He was stubborn.

-"You don't know anything don't you? You didn't know that you where in danger? Something bad could have happen to you if I didn't get there on time?"

-"I think that it is not your problem, you don't have to act like dad only because you are a little bit older than me! I want to forget this now because I'm tired and I want to sleep" – He was getting annoyed as always now. Why couldn't he stay sleep for a little longer? With his eyes close everything was more easy even to understand him.

-"But is not like that! I'm bigger and I have to take care of you and prevent anything wrong happens and that bruise in you cheek is something wrong!" – Ryoma touch his own cheek… for his face he was trying to forget the pain.

-"be happy then because you have done your 'big brother' job. Now if you don't like my answers go and tell everything to dad… I don't care! – Ryoma looses his entire clam, he was yelling now.

-"You are an ungrateful evil dwarf just like dad told me… maybe I'm going to follow your advice and tell dad everything. Maybe I should have let your friend hit you a little bit more. Nobody can understand you, you don't want to understand and even less to hear, that's why you always fight with him… you are just a kid who believes you can do everything" – Ryoga was sick about this now so he left him there, in the bench that looks loner than ever.

Otherwise Ryoma stays there a little longer. Why does everyone try to bother him? They have a live… don't they? The boy doesn't return to his home in a while. He stays outside waiting for them to go to sleep or get busy with something because he doesn't want anymore questions. When he finally gets in he grabs a bag and put inside some ices and run into his room.

Once there he lies in his bed and puts the ice in the bruise… It really hurts him… maybe he should go to his father and tell him everything before Ryoga goes. But now he was hungry and he needs to eat something… a little visit to the kitchen would solve the problem.

He stands up and gets out of his room trying to make no noise. He runs when he was in front of Ryoga's door who was listening to music… his dad was also sleeping in one of the living room sofas while his mom was reading a magazine. The kitchen was clean as always… his mom was a cleaning freak and when she founds something dirty or out of place she gets really angry. He takes out a milk bottle and to bread slides… he made an effort and climbs one of the five high banks that were in the kitchen, he sits and began to eat in silence… silence, without a bothering dad and his new brother who seems more bothering than his own dad.

He likes to be there alone chewing slowly his bread or toasts… looking the table… looking the refrigerator he could see the Ponta cans that his mother hides there.

He was relax thinking in who knows what when he heard footsteps that little by little were coming closer. By the noise of the footsteps he could guess it was his mom… it was going to be difficult to trick her as easier as his father… if she see him she was going to ask about the bruise… he has to hide his face.

Without a second thought he made two holes in one of the slides of the bread and the he puts it on his face… he could see trough the holes.

-"Ryoma? Darling, what are you doing with that bread on your face? You know that you can't play with the food" – his mom wasn't angry but he doesn't take the bread out of his face… he wasn't going to take it out. – "Take that out of your face and eat it now or through into the trash" – but her son was not doing what she orders… he couldn't do it…

-"I'm going to eat it at my room…" – he jumps out of the bank and began to run…

-"Stop there!" – The boy couldn't escape – "You couldn't go without clearing… and you know you can't eat at your room… you are going to get everything dirt" – Rink has her hands at her waist waiting to Ryoma come back and clean the kitchen.

Ryoma turn himself around to clean the kitchen… he was walking slowly while he tries to think a plan to get out of there. Rinko in other hand sit down in one of the banks waiting for his son to clean up his little mess while she drinks a cup of tea. She knows already that his son was trying to hide something because he would never leave the kitchen in a mess, even less in front of her.

-"Hey… you need your both hands to clean… that jeans that you have to left tha bread in the table while you clean" – Ryoma look at her with his huge eyes that look smaller through the holes, his hands doesn't want to leave the bread in the table as his brain works hard to find a way to escape.

But Rinko wasn't going to wait for him all the night so she sits him in the table to look directly into his eyes… her sight wants to melt that bread so she could see his face. With her own hands she removes the bread from his face… taking his little hands from his face… the bread doesn't stay a lot of time there and fell obeying the gravity and revealing the bruised cheek.

-"What happen to you, to your cheek?"

-"Where?" – He tries to act innocence and not to anguish her mom.

-"Does it hurt?"

-"No…" – But that was a big lie. Rinko tries touching with careful his check but he whimpers with that simple touch. – "Auuuuu… Itaii"

-"But you told me that it doesn't hurt!" – He avoids her eyes so she couldn't ask for explanations – "How did you do that?" – And that was the golden question… does a golden answer exists?

-"I got hit by a tennis ball… I promise I'll be more careful next time but please… don't tell this to dad… he is going to mock me!"

-"Why did I'm going to mock? What did you do now?" – His dad enters into the kitchen scratching his head and moving his neck side to side as he walks toward them. Nanjiroh reacts just as Ryoma has expected… as soon as he saws him he began to laugh.– "How did you do that? What a clumsy son do I have?"

-"Shut up and stop laughing! This is a serious problem and you are here laughing like a jerk! Stop mocking him" - Rinko tries to save his son but as they began arguing Ryoma tries not to listen them putting his hands in his ears… he hates this kind of fights especially when they did it in front of him. All those yelling make him feel awful because in a way or other it was his fault… he was to clumsy sometimes and as Ryoga says he really was to little to make things in the right way.

He jumps out of the table where he was sit and runaway of the house. His favorite place to hide in this case was sit under a little tree near the tennis court and makes himself as tiny as an ant. He could hear them argue from here… even if he doesn't remove his hands from his ears.

He stays there until he heard the fight was over. He gets into the house by the kitchen and run into his room. His mother was sitting in his bed waiting for him to show again.

-"Where do you were hiding now?" – But he doesn't say a word. His mom seams angry but not with him. Ryoma lay in his bed putting his head on the pillow while she puts him an ice bag on his face. They remain in silence while the ices melts cause the heat of the bruise. After a while his mother became herself again and put away the ice bag of his face and put some cream on the bruise before turning of the lights of the room and return to argue with his father in their own room.

Days were almost the same… he must be used to it but sometimes it was hard to handle with it. Sometimes he was scared that something bad could happen and they could leave him behind for all the problems he made.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sleep was hard thing to make but he finally did it. It doesn't was that he wasn't used to fights, no, by the other side he was used to hear the neighbor's yelling all the day calling for his sons by the window. It was awful thing to hear early mornings especially because of that yelling he woke up and he found things that he never expect. The fight that his dad have yesterday with Rinko, his wife, was very intense, he never believe that they could fight like that especially because they look so happy at dinner time… the problem was Ryoma as he had heard… maybe it was his bruise face… what kina of explanation have they heard?

That was not his problem now because he had promise himself to stay apart from his little brother… after all he was going to stay there only for a couple of months… after that he doesn't have to see him again…

He gets ready to go to school but when he go into the first floor the atmosphere was hard. Nanjiroh and Rinko were drinking their coffee looking right into their eyes while Ryoma tries to stays awake without felling into his own cereal… it looks like he couldn't sleep too cause his eyes were dull and red.

Ryoga sits in one of the chairs and grab a toast, some jam and orange juice. When he finish he stands ups, wash his cup just like Nanjiroh suggested about his wife's cleaning mania.

-"I'm going to school… see you later…"

-"Take your brother with you… and hurry up because you are late" – Nanjiroh bark from his chair.

It looks like to stay apart form him was an impossible task now… to take him to school was going to be pick in the ass.

-"Hurry up, I don't want to be late" – Ryoga barks to Ryoma who jumps out of the tall chair, grabs his backpack and run alter his brother. Ryoga in other side walks very fast trying to make a distance between them and keep out the fight term of his mind.

-"Could you please stop running? I still have short legs!" – But Ryoga was not listening to him – " Don't leave me behind…" – Ryoma tries to run as fast as he can… he knows the way he has to take but Ryoga was taking him by a route he doesn't know. There were a lot of people in the street walking faster than him and as they pass at his side pulls him back… he has the impression that he would get lost.

When he looks again after a while of running he was alone… Ryoga was nowhere… the people were still pulling him back…

If he doesn't want him near he understands perfectly… he World never follow him again. He was going to go by his own way at his own time… he never need anyone before, he doesn't need him now.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When he finally gets into school he saw all the cars park at the front door leaving their kids there. All the families here look in a hurry and out of time, no one stops to take a breath. He turns back to see if the bothering dwarf was there but he wasn't. Maybe he was already in his classroom… he could see him later at lunch time at the cafeteria. Now he has to run into his locker and get his things for classes.

During class he has no mayor problem just to think about what he had done earlier. He, as the older one has the responsibility… he never check if Ryoma went into classes… but maybe he get into classes, he was responsible, he doesn't need him… they were half brothers after all.

-"what do you think Ryoga?'

-"Nothing important… I just want to sleep a little, that's all" – He yawn trying to sound real.

During the rises he decides to match him… Ryoma doesn't want him near and he too. But he doesn't see him get in the cafeteria… he was beginning to scared about him until he saw him. Lots of kids were laughing about him, at first he doesn't get it but then he figured why all this hysteria. Ryoma's t-shirt was dirt and his bruised face looks angry.

He walks forcing his feet toward the loneliest chair at the corner of that place. His food for today was a bottle of milk, smashed potatoes and a piece of meat. Every bite was a hurtful triumph because every bite was as slowly as he could make it… like if it hurts to eat. The question here was what had happen to him and why was he this dirt?

-"Wow… what happen to your brother? It smells like a bad day for me!"

-"Maybe he fell somewhere" – Ryoma say it louder than he thinks… he feels like something was pulling to him… he knows that he didn't have to ask because Ryoma was not going to answer but this time he had to ask. He grabs his tray and once again he walks toward him and seats at his side. But Ryoma tries to ignore him when he sits by his side. - "Are you going to speak to me again? Would you dare to told me how did you get that dirt… chibisuke?" .

Ryoma remain silence playing with his smashed potatoes… tears fell into the food and drowns the already smashed potato that looks awful. Automatically Ryoma raise again his protection wall against all the kids that were looking at him now hiding behind his messy hair and his bruised hands.

-"Do you want me to take you to the bathroom so no one could see you chibisuke?" – Ryoga whispers. Ryoma agrees this time as his brother tries to get him out of there without notice but he couldn't… he was popular and he has all the attention and Ryoma was the opposite: been seen together was weird.

Forgetting the fact that he has to be act invisible to not get any attention he pick him up and run toward the door. Once in the bathroom he put him down so he can see him better – "What happen to you chibisuke?" – But a little fist hit him in his shoulder…

-"Not your business…" – He was resentful. How much bitterness does he have inside? – "Never leave me behind … I could have lost…" - his hit has some force but if his grief could hurt then he would be dead. – "I fell in the street running alter you… I fell and they step on me… you are meant for left me behind… Do you want me to get lost?" – He was beginning to act like a drama kid when Ryoga remember something.

Ryoga remember that they were used to be the only sons of the house and none of them know how to be and that was because they didn't know each other.

-"Sorry… I think I was still upset about yesterday… on the way back we can walk slowly if you want… want it?" – Ryoma doesn't believe that… if he had done that for one time then he can do it again whenever he wants… - "What about if I help you to wash that wounds and then I can carry you to the nurses to put you some bandages?" – being the proud kid he was it wasn't easy to clean him; he doesn't want to be help and doesn't like to visit the nurse.

He has some bloody wounds and others were the skin was a little up. To see the nurse coming with alcohol was something scary for him. He bite his own lips and close his eyes as hard as he can for not to cry. Ryoga has to admit that it hurts but it was funny seen others in pain.

Both of them get out of the nurses room alter a while. Ryoma has a lot of colorful bandages and his face as red as a tomato… he hate those kina of things. But now all the kids like his new look and by the end of the day everyone have try for accidents just to visit the nurses room.

Ryoga went to his classroom to look for him but he wasn't there. His first thought was that he had done what he did yesterday. Resign by the moment he walks out of the school trying to think in something different like how to make Ryoma wait for him tomorrow. He was crossing the door when he saw him lying in the garden. He looks like a cat under the sun with only his hands protecting his golden eyes.

-"You wait for me chibisuke!" – Ryoma tries to look at him while he sits in the garden.

-"I hope you don't left me this time… I hat these colorful bandages" – his angry face was there again but he knows already it was a façade. Once again Ryoga couldn't stop himself to mess his hair: he grabs his hand and began to walk.

At first Ryoma feels good about this. To have a big brother was something new to him, he feels a little more important but what he doesn't like was all the whispers that plague all the school outside.

They walk around one of the corners of the school where a group of girls were looking them very closely. They were whispering things to each others ears like 'What a cute dog Ryoga gets', 'Does he have a brother?', 'Is that his brother?". Ryoga ignore them by a simple smile and keep pulling Ryoma out of their sight. But Ryoma doesn't like those comments… he automatically drop his hand and return to his bubble.

-"What happen chibisuke? Did I grab your hand to tight?"

-"…"

-"Don't you want to walk?" – The girls keep looking at them - "You don't like that girls don't you? Ignore them" – But Ryoma never think in give her hand again, at least not in public and Ryoga wasn't going to accept that after all, he carry him in his back and began to run.

-"Don't!"

-"No!" – He was not going to, and he never stops even when he began with the screams, not until they were two blocks ahead. Ryoma was tired for all the screaming he has done, he just put his arms around Ryoga's neck to not fell.

-"Do you like the ride chibisuke? You don't weight a lot, it was easy for me to run" – Ryoga put him on his feet just to look his tries to not fell. His hair was in a mess and his face was still scared – "Are you alright? You look a little pale…" – a little hand once again hit him with not force.

-"I hate that! Don't do it again!"

-"I think you World like it… my friends did that to their brothers…"

-"Tell me something… was their brothers… potato sacks?"

-"No… what a grumpy mood you are today! You should be more fun chibisuke?" – Ryoga keeps walking down street in a close distance from him. Ryoma was still trying to catch his breath and trying to get some distance from him, he didn't want to be carry again… by him.

Now in his home, he went into his room to get ready and go down to eat something. Nanjroh was waiting for him in the kitchen while he reads the newspaper with his eyes stick in the sports section.

-"If you are going to see those things that mom doesn't like then at least pretend you are reading, pretend you know how to read the newspaper!" - Ryoma was the first one in the kitchen; he climbs one of the chairs to get the glasses.

-"Is that the love you have for your father? You don't love me… if you then don't tell anything of this magazine to your mother… What about a little match?" – Ryoma lift an eyebrow like trying to understand him something that he was not use to because usually he prefers to tell everything to his mother.

-"Give one reason why should I have to remain silence… Because I know mom doesn't like what you do with that magazine…"

-"Since when did you dare to menace me?"

-"That's not your business!"

-"Well I don't care so bring your raquet now… I can't wait to make you eat your words!" – Nanjiroh's face couldn't hide his emotion and his will to play; it looks like he was serious about this.

-"Ehhh… oyaji… Let's go to play?" – Ryoga came just in the right moment to stop the catastrophe but Nanjiroh's brain has something better in his mind. The worst thing for Ryoma wasn't to eat his words or dust, the worst thing was to leave him behind, change him for someone that he considers better than him… that was his brother… Ryoga.

-"Ok… I prefer to play with you than with that little monster… It is funnier with you…" - Nanjiroh was very careful in pronounce the Word "funnier" and he was joyful when he see Ryoma's face turn green of envy.

-"Ah? Did I miss something?" - Ryoga didn't understand what was happening at first but when he saw Ryoma runaway from the kitchen without eat his sandwich he got it – "What have you done Oyaji?".

-"Nothing… I was having a little fun with him… well what do you say?... Let's go play before Rinko gets home and send us to do anything else…" – His father has give him a good offer, he can't resist it.

Both of them went to play in the garden and didn't come in until it was dark. They were tired but Ryoga was more because he had to do his homework. The homework wasn't complicated but it was bored to realize. The better was to take a soda or something to drink before start with homework, he was always thirsty.

He take his soda into his room… he has to talk later with his father to ask him to buy orange Ponta instead of the grape one or both of them. He pass by his room but didn't get in… he wants to see what was Ryoma doing in his room, he hasn't see him since he went to play his father.

Ryoma was lying in the middle of his room surrender by books, sheets of paper, workbooks, pencils and colors. If he was sleeping in the middle of his room then he has already finished with his homework and now he was resting. He was going to leave him there but maybe it was better to carry him into his bedroom…

He takes the second option. Maybe it would be better if he never came into that room but his curiosity was always bigger. Ryoma sure was finished al his homework at time but he also had found a way to distract himself making a lot of drawings in thousands of papers. His hobby was nice but it would be better if he hasn't draw awful things like a rock hitting him while he, Ryoma was playing with dad or other drawings like he suffocating with soda or with to crosses in his eyes… so If he dare to think that things were fine between them he was wrong… or maybe there were fine until oyaji gets in and destroy what he had done.

Alter seeing those drawings he wasn't in mood to stay there. Maybe it would be better to stay a little apart from him until he came again looking for help, or let time solve the problem. People sometimes needs time to fix the problems in their heads and sure Ryoma was not an exception.

Ryoma keeps sleeping and don't wakes up until his mother get home with work to do. For experience he knows that it was better not to bother her… so accused dad has to wait until next day.

Innocently he tries to see her and sits in one of the chairs of the kitchen. Rinko began to warm the food but she was been fallowed by a big pair of golden eyes. Day at work was hard and it was harder to feel his boss eyes following her everywhere.

-"What do you want now?"

-"Me… nothing, I just want to see you… that's all".

-"Don't relieve that I has forgotten about yesterday. Speak now; what did your father do today?" – Her voice sounds dull like a robot.

-"If you have a bad day at work you don't have the right to yell here. I just want to spend time with you… but if you don't want them I'm going" - Ryoma jumps from the chair and walk out of the kitchen. His mother always guesses his real intentions but he had already decided not to tell her because she was in bad mood. If she was grumpy it would be better not to eat dinner just to not get in anymore problems. But if he tries to stay apart from the problems then the problems follow him because his mother decides to go after him.

-"Ok… maybe that World work with your father but with me not and you know that. You want me to ask you again or you are going to tell me what happen yesterday?"

-"I just get hit by a ball…"

-"I don't relieve that Esther but my question was where were you yesterday. You know you don't have permission to get out that late".

-"I was in the garden…"

-"And you want me to guess? I didn't find you at your room and you weren't at home… what do you want me to think! I don't want to see you again out of the house that late. You are grounded for a week!"

-"What! Why?"

-"Because you were out late at night. You don't have permission to get out of this house except to go to school. You are going to come here as soon as your classes finish: you eat, make your homework and go to bed early. Now go to the kitchen and set the table to eat, then you come here and clean your room and you are not going to sleep until this is clean!" – His face was burning of rage. He couldn't get any fun, he was going to stay at his house boring with his father – "Hurry up… the dinner is getting cold…"

-"I'm not going, I'm not going to eat" – it was strange for him to fight this way with his mother; she never gets mad with him. She usually gets angry only with dad.

His mother didn't make him go to dinner but he forces him to set the table and clean his room that was a mess. His dad doesn't dare to say anything, at least not in front of her. Ryoga was mute looking this entire situation at home and for moments it looks like he wants to give his opinion to relax her a bit but never dare to.

When they finally finish eating they offer to clean the kitchen as Rinko went to his room to sleep. Nanjiroh and Ryoga went upstairs after a while but before they went different ways they decide to see what Ryoma was doing.

The kid was in the floor again trying to make peace with his brain: every time he cleans something he messes with it again throwing it against the floor. He was so choleric that none of them dare to enter o say something to him.

Ryoga once in his room gets ready to sleep. Before he lay in his bed through the window… he could smell humidity… it was going to rain very soon…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He finishes to clean is room very late. He was never up this late doing something. He feels tired and to angry to go to sleep but he knows he had to because he had to go to school in the morning.

He lays in his bed still thinking in his punishment. His mom must have a bad day at office because she never has punished him before. He could have expected that from his father but his mom? She wasn't going to forget it by tomorrow morning… wasn't she?

Little by little he began to relax… he takes out his clothes, fold them and put them in his wardrobe as he gets his pajamas from under the pillow. He gets into his bed and close his eyes waiting to sleep… one, two, three seconds… nothing… tour, five lambs jumping the fence… nothing… six, seven, eight, nine tennis balls hitting his dad right in his eye… Now he feels better… he was beginning to dream… but then a thunder wakes him up completely.

He gets out of his bed, he was going to run into his parents bedroom, at his mother's side… but she was sleep now and if he wakes her up she World be angrier with him… his father was not an option… he was going to mock again… His last option was Ryoga… but could he go with him? He hates him after all… but Ryoga doesn't know that… but…

He jumps again with a new thunder that lights his room: he tries to hide under his covers and under the pillow. He likes the rain but when there were thunders it was other thing. The best thing now was to find a refuge somewhere…

He gets out of his room and walked across the hallway with his blanket in his hand… first to his parents' room but they were asleep as he has expected and none of them wakes up with the thunders… Ryoga was asleep too very comfortable in his bed… he was laying at one side of his bed… the other side was lonely… he could sleep peacefully without been noticed…

Ryoma takes the decision and slowly without doing any kind of sound he laid at his side… he close his eyes and finally could sleep…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoga hasn't heard noises in all the night, rare thing because he was a Light sleeper but alter a bad night he used to sleep like a rock. Nights as freezing as this he used to sleep hugging his pillow… of course before the pillow he used to hug his bear but that was when he was a kid. He had never been scared of a thunder and the rays were his favorites especially when they lights all the sky.

But he felt when someone pick him in dreams and that was not normal… he opens his eyes with laziness and was surprise with something that was moving at his side. He gets a little closer just to see what it was… Ryoma? What was he doing in his bed? Was he scared about the thunders?

-"Ryoma… what are you doing here?" – He tries to wakes him up but Ryoma never open his eyes. He just grab his blanket with force and so his arm… - "Ok, you can stay with me… but with one condition…" – Ryoga look at him again, he knows Ryoma World never answer him but he keep doing what he was doing… - "Don't get mad so often… just try to look like an angel as you do when you sleep…" – he covers him with the blanket and hug him to continue sleeping.

TBC

Comments? Feedback? Please leave me reviews ♥♥♥ and thanx for waiting... if you are still there XD


	3. Lies

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I am really sorry I take this long to update this story. Actually I am looking for a beta because as you can read my English and my grammar sucks UU

So please please please! Forgive me!!! Now to the story…

* * *

**Puzzle**

**Chapter 3: Lies**

When he open his eyes his brother wasn't there anymore. At first he thought it was the product of his imagination, maybe it was a dream but the he realized it was true. The investor left a single clue there, his blue cover was spread on his floor and one of his little socks was next to the door.

He will never talk to him about that because he would never pay him attention.

He got ready and went downstairs to take his breakfast. Everything looks like a normal and peaceful day just like his first day in that house. The three of them were now sit around the table taking their breakfast and after a whole night of good sleep the problems seem forgotten.

Everything looks nice now so it wouldn't be good to make them remember it.

"Good morning Ryoga-kun. Hurry up so you can take Ryoma with you to the school" – Rinko doesn't seem alright anymore; maybe it was her way to push Ryoma to tell her the truth.

"Yes. Just keep an eye on him and try to keep him away of any balls path" – His father was not helping with the peace in this house. Does he likes to let things goes worst?

Ryoma finish with his milk as fast as he could and left the glass in the table. He then grab his backpack and run away from the house.

"Don't forget that you are not allowed to play in the afternoon!"

Ryoma didn't say anything and just close the door behind him. Ryoga finish with his own breakfast and say goodbye to both of them. He also grabs his backpack and run to catch his little brother.

It would be dangerous to try to talk to him right now? It doesn't seem the right thing to do. Maybe he just need some time off.

But if Ryoma wants to be quiet it doesn't mean that he has to be quiet too. Ryoga began playing with his backpack moving it forward and backward while he whistle some freaking song that he heard somewhere else. This was the only way he knows to spend some dreadful time… until he breaks the silence.

-"Can you stop doing what you are doing?"

-"Doing what?

-"That thing that you are doing… Can you grow up please? Why don't you try to act like twelve years old?"

-"I don't understand you. Is this forward and backward moving of my backpack bothering you? How can I bother you if you are not even looking at me?" – Does he have eyes in his back to look at me in every single moment or what?

-"Yes… it bothers me. It bothers me because you create and send me some air that makes me chill, it's your fault that my legs are freezing" – Ryoma stands up in front of him and shows him his angry face. If he was angry it was not his problem, he should not try to free all his anger with him, that wasn't a good idea.

-"So a little air like this bothers you…" – Ryoga can be very patient but he also was the kind of people that likes to get fun in every kind of situations. Ryoga dare to blow some air into Ryoma's face – "So… what are you going to do now?" – Ryoma wasn't angry anymore, he was furious. But that face wasn't going to stop Ryoga that dare to blow air in to his face one… two… and three times. Until he felt a little sneaker kicking his leg… that really hurt him – "Hey that's not right!"

-"So this little kick bothers you? Then tell me… what are you going to do now?" – He was copying his words. But his face was a mocking one, he was enjoying this moment – "If it bothers you then I can stop doing it as long as you stop blowing me with your nasty breath… wash your mouth once in a while!"

-"Hahaha…"

-"What's so funny now? I'm serious about it!"

-"It's just that it is funny for you to ask me to grow up. The way you act sometimes is like a twelve years old but what you did a little while ago was so five years old…"

-"I don't gain anything trying to talk with you right?"

-"Nobody gains anything trying to talk with you"

-"What are you trying to say?"

-"That your little legs are proportional with your brain age and thanks to that you are going to be late for classes!" – Ryoga begins to run far away from him before he can react and kick him again.

-"Hey! You promise that you would never leave me alone!" – Ryoma was right, he promised that the other day.

Ryoga stop running and return to his brother's side but this was not a good idea because he receive that kick that Ryoma was saving for him.

-"Baka!"

**xoxoxox**

Lesson number one: Don't provoke him never ever again.

Lesson number two: Never forget the cream for this kind of bruises

Ryoma was something more than a little evil child that someone must try to domesticate. Trying to be his friend was not working at all. Trying to get close to him was working in the beginning until his dad destroys that opportunity. Does he have any other option?

-"What are you thinking Ryoga?"

-"Nothing that important… Hey… I need an advice"

-"Tell me everything then!"

-"What will you do to get very close to someone? But you have to keep in mind that this person is very antisocial, evil and never listens what you want to say. And he doesn't like to get help and talk about his problems, actually he hates talking"

-"Wow… Is there a person like that? Well… how close you two are? Does he knows he can count on you?"

-"Well actually we are begining to know eachother".

-"That's it! He doesn't know you at all that's why he doesn't trust you. What you have to de is create some kind of bonding…"

-"I've already try to do that but it didn't work… Ryoma es very mean sometimes"

-"Ryoma? Your little brother?"

-"Yes… that little devil"

-"Oh well… you should have to start saying that… my advice changes you know…"

-"How much?"

-"Well… " – But he couldn't listen the advice this time beacuse someone was calling him by the speakers.

_Echizen__ Ryoga,__ go to the teacher's __launge__ please…_

-"Uyy that sounds like problems!"

-"I know… the sad part is that I don't remember doing anything wrong lately"

Ryoga leave the classroom. Why were them calling him?

He walk all the hallway until he found the teacher's launge. That room really looks gloomy and dark. He knock the door and after a few secods the door slowly opens.

-"Come inside please…" – Ryoga got inside this well light room with some desks and a very strog coffe smell. – "I didn't know that Ryoma has a big brother. He never talk about you before…"

-"Talk about me? Did he?"

-"Yes… he said that it was yout fault that he fall sleep in my class. You know, it is very weird that a kid fell asleep three hours in a row. Did you guys have a fight or something like that?" – He wasn't expecting that. He was not only agressive, he was an amazing liar. Now he was the monster of his dreams…

-"The truth is that that's not the true. I mean, the fight wasn't with me… it was with his mother. I think I can tell you anymore because it is not my bussines"

-"Not your bussines? Aren't you brothers then?"

-"Yes… half-brothers by our dad side. We are just trying to know each other. I'm trying to understand him…"

-"I see… I shouldn't have bother you then…"

-"Is he in a big trouble?"

-"Sleeping in class is something but lie to me is worse. I have to call his mother then"

-"If you let me suggest something I don't think that's the best option. I think I can fix this… would you please let me do it? After all 'It is my fault' that he didn't sleep well"

-"You think you can handdle this?"

-"I think so… it would be easier" – she didn't understand what he was talking about but she let him the chance to try it.

When his classes finished Ryoma grab his things and began to fill his backpack. How can he be so tired if he had slept like for three hours? Was he sick? No, it was hhis problems at home that were driving him insane. Why can't things be perfect?

He was kicking some pebbles that were in his path when this well know hand stop him once again.

-"Why are you always in my way?"

-"Maybe it's because you blame me your lazyness?"

"Ah… that's why… Well I need to get rid of that problem"

-"Oh… I see. But your plan didn't work this time chibisuke. Your teacher ask me to explain everything to Rinko and she also has to come tomorrow with you"

-"Are you serious? I guess you must be happy with this situation you are going to talk about me to my mom"

-"Where are you going now? The house is by the other way!"

-"It's not your bussines!" – He was not going home this time. Why would he go home? For more yelling?

He run away in high speed mixxing with the people in the street. It was difficult for Ryoga to keep following hhis tracks, his height helps him to dissapear very easy.

-"Chibisuke! Don't go away! I am not going to talk with Rinko san!" – yeah right! Ryoma was not going to bealive that lie, off course he was going to talk with his mom. He was going to take his revenge for the kick he receive in the morning.

Ryoma loose his brother in less than ten minutes. But now what's what he is going to do? He has to remain calm and concentrate. He has to think slowly to get the perfect solution for all his problems.

He walks through the park trying to breath slowly trying to remain calm and coolness. That always works. When he got into the playground area he sits in one of the benches that were aside. That park was always crowdy. Everyone likes to play or just be there and spend the day.

-"Hey kid! Are you ok? Where are your parents?" – a cop was there standing right in front of him, he was begining to loose his calm again. He hasn't noticed that the crowdy park was empty and the lights were turning on.

-"…"

-"Mom and dad are at home. We were going to go there just right now. Thanks for waiting for me chibisuke!" – Ryoga wink him, that means to follow whatever he says. Ryoga pick up his backpack and take him by the hand – "Ok time to go! Thanks for checking for my brother mister officer!' – Ryoga was so fresh with this situation that not even the cop can bealive it.

**xoxoxox**

Both of them keep walking together and in silence till they reach the house. Ryoma was trying to understand what was going on. The only reason he found was that Ryoga must be acting like that because he wants something.

-"Why did you do this? Why do you want to take me home and acused me?

-"That's not true chibisuke! That was not my intention. Yes it's true that your teacher wants to speak with Rinko san but I convince her that that was not the solution and the best thing to do".

-"Are you serious?"

-"Yes!"

-"I don't believe you. What do you want?"

-"What would I like? I think I've got everything… what else would I want chibisuke?"

Ryoga didn't let him go, that makes him feel secure but it was something scary for him at the same time. He tries desperately to lose his grip but he couldn't.

-"What happen chibisuke? You forgot something or you don't want to get in?" – But he didn't want to answer – "I see… you are afraid. Am I right? Everything is alright, don't be scare" – But Ryoma didn't want to get in and Ryoga just hug him.

Ryoma was shaking like a paper. He was shaking like his cell phone every time he receives a call at night…

-"I don't want to get in… Don't make me get in… I don't want it…"

-"Calm down chibisuke, nothing is going to happen, I promise" – Ryoga let him go but couldn't do it because a pair of little hands were trying to connect behind him… was he hugging him?

Both of them stay like that for a little while. Ryoga didn't want to cut this moment. He wants to calm him down enough to make him get inside.

-"What are you doing outside?" – his dad as always cut the moment.

-"Oyaji! One of the bottoms of my jacket got stuck in chibisuke's sweater… Done it!" – Nanjiroh didn't eat that lie. For him they were hugging each other… Did Ryoma let him hug for someone that's not his mother?

-"Hey seishounen is that true?"

-"Where's okaasan?" – He just ignores him. He didn't want to answer him because he knew it already. It was impossible for Ryoga to get stuck in his sweater because Ryoga's jacket didn't have any bottoms.

-"Where were you Ryoma? I thought you were supposed to be here after school"

-"Hai!"

-"He knew that but he has to go to his friend's house to work in a special proyect. I've just found him outside" – Ryoga winks him again – "Next time don't forget your cell phone so you can call Rinko san and tell her your location. Take it!" – Ryoga gave him his cell phone… How did he got it?

-"Hai!"

-"How many times did I ask you to memorized my cell phone number?"

-"Gomen nasai!"

-"Go to your room now and change your clothes so you can come here and eat with us… you to Ryoga"

Both of them follow the instructions that Rinko gave them. When Ryoga dress himself he notices that Ryoma was standing next to the door.

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I was waiting for you so we can go downstairs together but if you don't want you can go first…"

-"Baka chibisuke!" – Ryoga pull him to go downstairs together but Ryoma didn't move – "Is something wrong?"

-"Betsuni…" – Ryoga was starting again with his 'I don't care about anything' attitude until he pull him from his sleeve – "Iee… gomen nasai…"

-"Betsuni" – Ryoga scramble his hair before disappearing by the stairs. Ryoma strangely feels good with himself. He was happy, he feels the necessity to do something really fun.

When he got downstairs everyone was sit around the table. He sat also and began eating. Everything feels good now.

-"Hey Rinko chan… Why don't we go outside to take a walk around the park?"

-"I didn't know you were a romantic guy Oyaji!" – Ryoga began mocking him.

-"What did you say? Me? I am a good man, a man of good manners!"

-"Let's go then and take that ride… everyone!" – Rinko began washing the dishes – "Go get your jackets!"

-"But the idea was that 'we' go together! Not with them!"

-"What are you talking about? We can't leave them alone!"

Four minutes later the four of them were walking.

-"Hey Ryoga look there!" – his father was trying to get his attention.

-"What? I don't see anything…"

-"It's nothing!"

-"If it was nothing then why did you call my attention?"

-"You foolish young son! I call you to leave them alone… they need some time together… got it?" – Yes he got it. He wants some time for them to talk. Oyaji wasn't that fool after all.

-"Where's your dad?" – Mom was looking for baka Oyaji everywhere. Baka Oyaji, enough baka to get lost by himself. But he wasn't the only one, Ryoga was missing too… Baka Oyaji!

-"Kaasan?" – but this time she was the one that ignores him. – "Are you still mad at me?"

-"What do you think?"

-"That you are?" – he was trying to get an answer of her.

-"So?" – He didn't understand his mother's question. He had to repeat in his head until he got the answer. She wants the truth. Can he tell her the truth? Maybe it would be better to follow this conversation.

-"So what?"

-"You are not a fool like your father Ryoma, you know very well **what**!" - she knee in front of him, her hands on his shoulders to not let him go away. She knew what she had to do, that's why she was looking him right into his eyes. His eyes were trying to run away from her. – "What are you hiding?"

-"Nothing"

-"Liar!" – He feel the pressure, this was the first time he feel it. He feel his stomach shaking inside, all he had eat wanted to get out just right now.

-"Are you sick? You look very pale…" – worry, she was worry for him like always.

-"No" – that was the truth. He was cold and his legs were shaking. She hug him to make him feel a little warm but his legs fold at the same time.

-"I knew it, you two need extra time together. Very well seishounen, I'm glad that you make peace with your mom because I don't like to be in the middle of this cruel war…" – Nanjiroh smiles at them showing Ryoga the scene – "I told you… didn't I?"

-"Baka! If you didn't notice Ryoma is sick!" – Ryoga gave this time a good look of the situation. Ryoma's arms were dead in Rinko's hug – "We have to go back home now!"

They go back to the house. Nanjiroh was carrying Ryoma. Rinko and Ryoga arrive first to look for the medicines for him.

Ryoga got inside Ryoma's room and put aside all his stuff like school books and notebooks, his backpack, some shits of paper and the orange cell phone that has that strange blinking light because it has like five missed calls. Will Ryoma get mad if he just takes a look to those calls?

He was going to take a look when his father got in with his brother in arms. He put him on the top of the bed. Ryoma was sweaty and his wet hair gave him that cute look. Rinko got there too with some medicines and a glass of water.

Both of them change Ryoma's clothe to his pajamas like he was a doll. Been asleep as he was, was the only way Ryoma and Nanjiroh can interact like father and son.

When they all going to leave his bedroom the cell phone that was in the night table begin to blink once more while it shakes desperate trying to someone pick up the call but no one did it, not even to get closer and see who was calling.

-"Aren't you curious about it?"

-"No. It must be his girlfriend, she calls almost every night…"

-"Girlfriend?" – This antisocial dwarf can't have a girlfriend.

-"Yes, she is a cute little blond girl with shinning blue eyes like the sea…"

-"Who tell you about that?" – o better say 'Who lie you like that?'

-"He did it. He is a heartbreaker just like his father…" – Ok… Maybe it wasn't that weird that he has a girlfriend, after all he was a cute boy but this situation was very cheesy. How can he have a girlfriend if he keeps ignoring girls?

-"Are you sure about it?"

-"Yes. He got chocolates for Valentine's. he is always thinking in something else during classes. It is obvious that this sexy innocent girl is behind this" – His dad was serious about it… How can he believe that? What a fool!

-"Forget about it" – Ryoga went to his room to think about this. How many lies did he tell them? What that he gain with all this lies? It was obvious that the girlfriend story was a joke for his father not to bother him but then… Who is the one that is calling Ryoma?

**xoxoxox**

Next day he didn't go to school because his mother believes it was better for him to rest for a day at home. But staying alone at home with his father was to boring. He get out of bed and walk a little around his room then he jumps into his bed. That was a bad idea because he felt like everything was moving. Maybe he broke something inside his head…

-"What happen chibisuke? You lose your marbles?"

-"Ha, don't make me laugh that I had a headache" – sarcasm in the morning, that means that he wasn't feeling good at all.

-"Are you feeling sick again?"

-"No… I just move to fast, that's all" – that was true because he was trying to press his head with both hands to calm down his pain.

-"The best for you it's to rest and take your pills. Pressing your head like that is only going to stop it for not to run away from you"

-"Even if you don't believe me this calms me down, it doesn't hurt anymore"

-"Whatever…" – Ryoga get inside his room and leave his breakfast on the night table – "Oh I was forgetting about this… While you were sleep yesterday night someone calls you but nobody answer it. I guess it would be a good idea if you return that call to whoever calls you" – it was his impression or has his brother a little pale – "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't get your calls; I don't even know who call you. I worry about you that doesn't mean that I like to get involve with your calls" - his face changes after that. He grabs his cell phone without even looking at it.

-"I don't think it was an important call… It never is"

-"Can I know who calls you?" – Ryoma begins looking for the missing calls.

-"I thought that you didn't like to get involve with other people's call"

-"Yes… but I have a big curiosity!" – that was the perfect moment for Ryoma to tell him everything but he didn't – "What are you doing with your cell phone?"

-"I am erasing all my missing calls so I can kill 'your big curiosity'… ok… done!" – as cool as he was now he left his cell phone on the night table again. He rolls all over his bed and try to sleep a little bit more.

-"I see you are trying to ignore me again… but this case is not forgotten" – Ryoga leave the room because he has to go to school. It doesn't matter how many efforts Ryoma do to hide the identity of the one who calls him, he didin't know that Ryoga have the number in his own cell phone memory…

**TBC**

* * *

Ok! Done! Wow!!!

As I said before I'm really sorry for update this chapter after so many months.

But what I really need is a beta!!! I am looking for a beta to fix this chapter. As you read my English is not good even if I am trying to improve it so can anybody help me please???

♥♥♥


	4. No more

Hello. I know I take a while to update this chapter. For me it is very difficult to translate spanish to english.

Thanks to my beta Weirdgatina for checking this chapter. Thank you very much!

Thanks for your support, patience and reviews for the ones who took the time to do it. Hope you like this chapter amd continue reading this story. If I take too long please feel free to contact me and remind me that I have to update soon.

* * *

**Puzzle**

**Chapter 4: No more**

What could he do now?

Try to figure out who made that phone call?

But if he did then maybe that person would tell Ryoma about it and he would never come to trust him. Maybe it would be better to wait a little bit more. Maybe Ryoma would talk to him about it just before the end of the world.

When he came home from school his father was sleeping on the sofa with one of his magazines covering his face. He was dreaming of one of his girls with no clothes on while his brother was trying to reach one of the sodas at the top of the fridge.

"Be careful Chibisuke! You can hurt yourself if you are not careful!" – But Ryoma didn't care at all about that. He was thirsty and danger was nothing to him.

Ryoga tried to stay next to the chair just in case he fell, so he could catch him. Although Ryoma was trying his best to reach for his soda he couldn't even touch it with his fingers. All those of years drinking milk were a waste of time. He made his last effort standing on his toes he touched one of the cans for a few seconds. Being persistent was a good trait of his. With a single touch he moved it to the front, but his little hands were so tired that when he finally managed to grab the can it slid and fell slowly…

**xoxoxox**

"What happen here?" – His head hurts. That was a hard catch considering that the soda can fell from the very top of the fridge.

"Nothing bad I think" – Ryoma was standing by his side at that moment showing him a few of his fingers and putting them in front of his eyes. – "How many fingers can you see?" – But Ryoga couldn't understand what he was pretending to do. After waiting for a while for his big brother's answer he decided to carry the ice cubes to the sink.

"Ah?" – The can not only smashed his brain, it also reduced his capacity for thinking fast.

"Is this the way that you were planning to save me? Your reactions are bad. I'm glad that I was not the can" – the can exploded when it hit the floor and the soda was spilled all over the place.

"Couldn't you try to move me somewhere not so wet Chibisuke?" - says Ryoga who just noticed that his back was wet and the grape smell was getting stronger.

"Don't cry about that. It was the floor or you. I continue thinking that the floor should be first… if mom sees this mess…" – Ryoma ran toward the closet to take out the cleaning stuff and start cleaning the floor.

"Where's Oyaji?"

"He is still asleep… What were you waiting for?" – Ryoga tried to stand up because no one was going to help him. Oyaji was not a good father after all.

"Thanks for taking care of me" – Ryoma made a small noise like he didn't care.

"What happened here? Did you pee Seishounen? You know you have to go the bathroom. I thought that at your age you already know that" – Finally his dad appeared in the kitchen but Ryoma gave him a killer glance. – "Don't give me that face Seishounen, it was a silly question. We all know that those accidents happen so you don't have to be ashamed, I'm not going to tell this to your girlfriend…" – If Nanjiroh's plan was to provoke him it worked. The can that was on the floor flew to hit him in the face.

"Not even the can was planning to hear your lame excuses. Now I'm thirsty… Give me another soda!" – Nanjiroh noticed that his son was not for simple jokes. He threw him the can he was asking for. The difference between him and Ryoga was that he had better reflexes – "Now you have to finish with the cleaning because I have to go and do my homework"

"You don't give me orders!" – Nanjiroh tried to make him come back and finish the chores, chores always made him bored.

"Do you want me to talk with mom about this accident with the chair and how I almost got injured?" – Ryoma was quicker at attacks sometimes.

"But the one who got injured was your brother Ryoga!"

"I know that but I could have been in his place right?" – Nanjiroh couldn't reply that. Ryoma won this time and ran to his room.

"You are a bad son!" – He was trying to forget his bad attitude toward him. His youngest son had totally lost his respect toward him.

"Oyaji…" - Nanjiroh turn to his other son that was trying to stand up using the chair that was near him like a cane – "Your lesson for today is that next time you have to watch him when he climbs the chair, especially when he tries to reaches for soda cans. If you don't I'm going to sue you for injuries and child abuse".

"Are you making fun of me seishounen?"

"Yes, I am. This really hurt you know" – Ryoga kept trying to relive his pain. It was hurting him, but not to much. He only wanted to make his dad feel sorry for him or maybe bother him a little. He has to enjoy his time here with him because later he will not be able to do it.

"Why do I have such disrespectful sons? Did I do something wrong?"

Nanjiroh was starting with his questions about the attitude of his sons towards him. Listening to this was not fun so Ryoga preferred to go upstairs and rest a little bit.

But when his was walking by Ryoma's room he saw him in his chair and his face hiding in his homework. His face was too close to the book - that made him think that he needed glasses. He had a Ponta can open next to him. Even if it was cold outside the can kept sweating because of the high temperatures that Rinko set for the house.

It was funny to look him with his nose so close to the pages of his homework. But they were brothers after all, a few minutes later Ryoma lost his concentration and let his head rest in his folded arms.

"Oi Chibisuke! You are not going to solve any problem like that!" – Ryoma looked at him in a slow and lazy way.

"Ah… it was you. Can you try to make less noise and let me sleep?"

"Wow Chibisuke! What kind of attitude is that one? Your Ponta doesn't have enough sugar to keep you awake?" – Ryoga drank a little from Ryoma's can. When the liquid touched his tongue he felt the extra sugar immediately. – "How can you drink that Chibisuke? It's too sweet!"

"Nobody told you to drink from my can. Now I have to go back to the kitchen and grab another one. Hope Oyaji is sleeping by now…" – Ryoma stood up and got out of his room making noises with his shoes leaving Ryoga alone in his room. This was a golden opportunity that Ryoga was not going to leave behind. As soon as he thought he was far away he decides to check that homework.

He didn't like math problems, especially the ones that involved farmers, hens, trains, apples and magazines. Why do teachers have to create problems? But there were not only math problems in the top of his desk. Grammar homework was there too with the science homework. Ryoma didn't take to long to return to his room with the cold Ponta can against his cheek.

"Chibisuke… What happen with your face? Are you hot?" – But he didn't answer. He walked until he reached his night table. He left the can that was protecting his face from questions. If his eyes were seeing right that cheek was as purple as the soda can that he was going to drink from.

"Ryoma-chan! You know that was not on purpose!" - His father came into the room with a concerned face trying to be forgiven for something – "I told you to think fast! It was your fault that you didn't move or maybe try to catch it with your cute hands like you did the other day…"

"Baka Oyaji!"

"Oyaji? You've never talked to me like that before! Are you following in your big brother's steps? What a cute little boy!" – If his dad was trying to be forgiven he was making things worse. Ryoma kicked him out of his room.

After that he went through his room until he reached his night table. When he opens the last drawer Ryoga could see that he had a lot of stuff that a regular six year old kid wouldn't have. He had the entire emergency kit of the house in that drawer. Creams for bruises, band aids, cotton, and bandages. Why does he have all those things if he didn't practice that much? It was less than probable for him to use all those things. But if the problems were the bruises, those like the accidents that always happen, especially when he was near his dad. Maybe it was because of that that he always tries to be distant with him.

"What happened downstairs?" – But he didn't want to answer. His good manners, if he has them, were gone.

Probably his dad played something really stupid with him and without thinking he caught Ryoma spaced. Now Ryoma was lying in his bed with his eyes close and the Ponta can pressed to his cheek.

"What are you thinking now?" – No answer – "It's ok if you don't want to talk… it doesn't matter…" – Maybe this time he will have to use another tactic if he wants him to talk about it. He has never used that tactic before but he knows how to use it, after all his mother used it all the time with him.

"The other day I went somewhere. I like places were there's a lot of people, where you can talk and play a little. There is one of those places near here. If you want we can go there tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow?"

He stops there and tried to see his reaction but Ryoma didn't move. He was ignoring him.

"Nee Chibisuke… Can you hear me?" – Ryoga dares to approach him and even poked him with his finger but there was no reaction either. – "Do you like the idea?"

"Even if you talk all the night I'm not going to pay attention to you" – Ryoma moved his hands as he was trying to get rid of a flies. Ryoga took a step backward. Ryoma didn't like to share his air, he was not used to it – "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back" – and he left his room one more time.

"I will talk to you for a while and you will talk to me back. If I do it again then you are going to answer because you don't like flies. I' am a stubborn fly Chibisuke…" – mumbled Ryoga knowing that his brother was never going to hear him.

He went down to grab another can while having another one in his hand. He even has one on his desk beside his unfinished homework. People were right in saying that his brother was hard to understand most of the time. Was he eccentric or just childish? Does he really want to make a monopoly about the Ponta at home? Or was there something else? Someone has to tell him that it was not healthy to drink so much soda.

But putting aside this soda problem there was other stuff that he didn't understand at all about his brother. It was wrong to keep hiding things from his parents at his age. If it was like this now what was going to happen in a few years? It was so hard to understand him and in order to do it he has to think like him.

To think like him he has to try to know him better. He can't get to know him by trying to talk because it was hard to get a direct answer. The only simple and easy solution was checking his stuff. He will have to use this time while his brother was trying to get another Ponta.

Ryoga's first tactic was to assume Ryoma's bed position and look straight to the ceiling. Maybe there was something interesting. He always looked at the ceiling before falling asleep, maybe Ryoma did the same. But this ceiling didn't have anything interesting, it was smooth without shapes. With this kind of ceiling it was hard to fall asleep.

His second move was to make a quick inspection in his night table. He has already checked the second drawer and now the mystery of the first one was going to finish.

The first drawer was hard to open. Something was stuck inside. He also had problems sometimes opening his own drawers and gets angry about that… until he discovered the trick. He grabbed a ruler from his brother's desk and slid it inside the drawer. The ruler could move whatever was sticking the drawer from inside.

Anyone could say it was a very innocent drawer. A folder was sticking the drawer because of the huge amount of paper that was inside. Drawing papers. The street, the tree, a lot of dogs, flying birds, fishes in tanks and an absurd amount of cat drawings. Sleeping cats, paws up cats, climbing cats, sitting cats, playing cats…. A really huge list of activities cats can do.

"So Chibisuke like cats…"

Under the folder were a lot of coins and bills but it was not a huge amount of money for a kid. It was probably part of his weekly allowance. He also had pieces of something broken, used erasers, colored pencils, dirty sharpeners and a lot of dirt. He should clean this mess or at least get rid of his broken stuff; he could get hurt with that.

"Gott'cha Seishounen! So you are peeping in your little brother's drawer. If you are planning to find something interesting for blackmailing him you should look under his bed or in his closet. I'm sure he is hiding something!" – His dad scared him almost to death because he didn't hear him coming so close.

"Can you lower your voice? He is going to hear us!" – Ryoga tried desperately to silence him or at least lower his voice.

"Don't worry about it Seishounen. Your good for nothing brother went to buy more soda. He is wasting my money with that soda addiction he has. I can't understand how he can drink that much with that small body of his!" – It was amazing the amount of water that the human body can consume. He also drinks a lot but he prefers the orange flavor – "My wallet suffers every time your brother asks for more soda. He should learn to drink water from the sink"

"But he has two soda cans here…"

"Damn kid! If he stills have soda here how dare he ask for money for more?"

"Calm down Oyaji!"

"Calm down? But that was the money I was saving for my magazines! The new edition is on sale tomorrow!" – His dad was acting like a five year old spoiled kid.

"Where did he go, do you know?"

"How can I know? Maybe he went to the one that is a couple of blocks away from the courts, or maybe the one in the principal avenue or the one that is next to the park, that one is the closest one…"

That soda story was very fishy. He was taking the excuse that we didn't have soda to get out. Now there were three places he could go and look for him and find out what was going on here. But if he went to look for him to the wrong place he could miss the opportunity to know about him. He could pick by luck or he could think for another minute and guess the right place.

But what would happen if he really went there to buy soda? No, that couldn't be. Ryoma was to lazy about some things and one of them was walking without a reason. That means that he will never go to the one on the principal avenue because that was to far away from home.

Suddenly something clicked in his head. One of his friends spotted him playing near the courts. That place was quiet with not so many people around. He could bet his life he was there. And so he ran towards that place.

"Seishounen! Don't take so long! Rinko must be on her way!"

If she was on her way Ryoma needed to come home quickly; if not there would be problems. By the time he reached the store Ryoma wasn't there. Not in the street or any visible place. If he called his cell phone he could try to convince him to go back home. He dialed his number. It rang three times and on the fourth he answered.

"_Who's this?"_

"Nee Chibisuke… where are you? Oyaji told me that you were buying sodas and I followed you. I want an orange one please! Where are you? I can't see you?" – He didn't answer. He probably was thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Where are you? Maybe we are not in the same place" – this was the moment. Is he says where he is Ryoma could say he was in another place. But if they were in the same place he could hide from him and say that he was going home.

"Nee Chibisuke, I told you I followed you but I lost you. I'm outside the store now, get out so we can go home together"

"So you are in the street now? Are you sure you followed me? Because I'm on my way home right now…" – he knew he was going to tell him that.

"Really? How weird because I haven't see you around. It doesn't matter. Stay there, I'm going to reach you right now so we can go home together. Rinko-san is on her way after all"

"What? Mom is going to be home early?" – he was scared. This was not in his plans for sure. He has to make him feel some pressure.

"Hai! Oyaji told me that. That's one of the reasons I followed you Chibisuke"

"Ne, Ryoga-nii I'm kinda busy right now. I found some of my friends and…" – a sweet voice and words were not going to convince him, not now.

"Ok. If they are your friends it's ok. Did you ask Oyaji or Rinko-san about it?"

"No… but maybe you can do it for me… Ryoga-nii" – such sweet manners, it doesn't sound like him at all. It was like a different person but with the same voice.

"I would like to but those are your friends Chibisuke. You have to ask for permission" – he didn't answer – "By the way… Are you going to your friend's house?" – He didn't answer again.

But Ryoga kept walking down the street with his phone trying to hear any uncommon sound so he could figure out where his brother was. Detectives used to do that in the movies and it always worked. But he couldn't hear anything. He could only hear some distant voices. Not from any adults, they were kid's voices. From the school or somewhere else. But they were not the voices of kids of his age.

"Nee Ryoga-nii… can we talk later? I'm busy now. I'm not going to take long to go back home… tell mom I'm on my way and do me another favor…" – that didn't sound like Ryoma either, he sounded desperate.

"Are you ok Chibisuke? Do you need help? Where are you? If they have done something to you…!"

"Nee Ryoga-nii… leave my window open please" – he was going to make him talk and tell him his location but Ryoma hung up the phone and turned it off.

If something happened to him he was going to make those kids suffer.

**xoxoxox**

He got home very upset for not being able to help his brother. Hopefully Rinko wasn't home yet and his father was having to much fun with his own things to pay attention to him and realize that his other son was not there.

It was a strange request of his little brother to leave the window open. It was obvious that he was going to get home without his parents notice by the window. The question was why he couldn't use the door like everyone else? Sure there were other times when he didn't ask for permission and didn't care about it, not even saying sorry.

Ryoga went to his brother's room and opened the window as was requested. He sat on the bed. He could spend more time looking for him in the streets. He should have looked for him even under the rocks. That was better than staying home waiting for him, thinking about what the hell he was doing. But he couldn't think about bad things now. It would be better if he thought of a way to help him if he really was in serious trouble. What would be a serious problem for a six year old kid? The only problems he should have were math or some kind of fight with someone of his age.

He was thinking in that when he heard Rinko's car park outside, just at the same time that Ryoma was trying to get in through the window.

"Nee Chibisuke… what happened?" – Ryoga helped him get in. He pulled his arms with one hand and with the other pulled him by the pants. When both of them were on the floor tired from the effort, Ryoga asked him again. – "Chibisuke…" – but he couldn't continue asking. Ryoma was hiding his face in his waist – "Chibisuke… are you crying?"

To cry was something that he was not used to doing in his weekly schedule. He cried on rare occasions, most of them when he was alone in his room where no one could hear him. But he was crying now and Ryoga couldn't understand any single word from him. He needed water and to try to calm down, and maybe some air.

The jar of water was downstairs in the kitchen and he could hear Rinko's heels echo in the entire house. Time was running faster than usual and Rinko was going to notice Ryoma and the unknown reason of his crying. If she asked him Ryoma was going to feel a lot of pressure.

What he did first was leave Ryoma alone in his bedroom. Ryoga went to his room and grabbed his wallet with not too much money, his cap and a warm jacket. He returned to Ryoma's room to take him out for a long ride. He also grabbed the Ponta can that was long forgotten on the desk.

"Nee Oyaji can we go to the movies now? You don't need to take us there, we can go by walking" – saying that he cut the possibility that they could give them a ride. Now they needed permission to go outside.

"You two alone at the movies? What are you going to see?" – Nanjiroh never asked those kinds of questions – "You are going to watch kid's movies right?"

"What's the problem Nanjiroh?" – he was sure not to be able to convince Rinko so he needed to do something fast.

"Nee Oyaji" – Ryoga pulled his dad aside – "Actually I'm going to my friend's house to talk with her… you understand me right? But she has a little sister that is kinda annoying and doesn't leave us alone. That's why I'm taking Chibisuke with me… to keep her busy" – He didn't know if it was his imagination or what, but he saw his father's eyes sparkle and shine.

"I understand you! Go guys! Have fun! Enjoy your youth!"

"Nanjiroh…" – Rinko couldn't get the picture and she was going to ask but his father blocked her.

Both got out of the house quickly but not in the direction of any house. The other way was the sea. It was a very quiet place in winter but really noisy in the summer. But there was no one at that hour so it was a good place to talk as long as he wanted to talk, of course.

Ryoma looked a little calmer, but he was very quiet. They both sat on one of the benches. He gave him the Ponta can from his desk. How could he break this silence? It was not necessary to worry about that because Ryoma was not a fool. He knew he was going to ask him. There was no other reason why he would take him out when he just got in.

"Nee Chibisuke are you going to tell me what happened? What are you hiding from everyone? Who was with you when I called you?" – Ryoma closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was trying to forget something. Whatever it was, was making him suffer – "Did they do something? Did they hurt you? Who are they so I can go and…!" – but his words were not cheering him up. He was crying again. Ryoga hugged him trying to comfort him and make him feel better. – "Nee Chibisuke, if you don't tell me what happened how can I help you? At least tell me if everything is alright".

They stayed quiet again. Ryoma began shaking his head again and hitting himself with his little hands. He tried to stop him, grabbing both of his hands. With the hurry he forgot to pack the gloves. His hands were freezing, so were his.

"I couldn't do anything for him" – that sounds more like he couldn't help his friend or something like that – "He is dead and I couldn't do anything for him".

"Nee Chibisuke, we can't do anything against death, it was not your fault" – Ryoma was hitting himself with the can now. He takes the can from his hands to stop him but Ryoma was looking with his eyes for other thing to continue hurting himself – "Hey! It's not your fault so stop hurting yourself!" – Ryoga hugged him and didn't let him go until he calmed himself. Ryoma didn't want to be hugged. He was trying to set himself free from his big brother's arms but he wasn't strong enough.

"It is my fault! I should have done something for him; I was supposed to get more money…"

"Money? Your friend was asking for money?"

"No, he never asked me for anything. They want me to pay for him" – this story was getting even fishier. Someone was asking for money from his brother to stop hurting someone. What was this problem about? Child market? But he was also a kid!

"Who was asking you for money? His parents?"

"I've never met his family."

"So, who was asking you for money?"

"His owner, at least that was what he told he was."

"Owner? Chibisuke, what are you talking about? Who is this friend of yours?" – This story was really confusing and he understands less every moment.

"I never knew his name… but I have a picture" – he began to look for the photo in his cellphone until he remembered something and begin to cry again.

"Stop crying and finish with this" – Ryoga was loosing his control about this whole situation. Ryoma tried to stop crying and show him the picture he was looking for – "A cat. Your friend was a cat?"

"Yes. What were you thinking it was?" – Not even in his wildest dream he could have figure it out that his brother had befriended cats. It was one thing that he liked cats and another that he could talk with them. So that was the reason he didn't know his friends name.

"And how did they ask you for the money?" – Ryoga asked him. If he didn't understand the story from the very beginning how could he help him.

"It is a big story…" – maybe it was not big, maybe it was complicated or it became complicated by him. He was not going to fight that.

"We have a little more than an hour before returning home. You can begin now Chibisuke" – Ryoma didn't know where to start so he begin to tell him how he found the cat.

It looks like he found it when he was out of the house trying to look for a place to practice, just where his friend had spotted him. This cat has spots like a cow. Since no one was nearby he fed it with what he had in his schoolbag. After eating the cat left so Ryoma followed it down the street until went through a fence to a huge backyard full of broken and old objects.

"And what happen?"

"I met the owner and his friends. They were bullying the cat. They chased and scared him. They didn't see me but I ran out and tried to protect him. I got hit but it didn't hurt that much… but a ball hit my eye. That's why I got a bruise" – that explain the mocking of his father about Ryoma's clumsiness.

"Why didn't you tell that to your mother? She could have stopped that…"

"I thought about it too. I told them that my mom was a lawyer and that I was going to sue them" – that was a good trick to stop someone. No one likes to be sued. – "They told me that if I did that they were going to kill him" – and that was the best way for them to keep Ryoma quiet considering the love that he had for cats.

"Nee Chibisuke… I understand you but it was better to tell it to your mom or Oyaji. They were not going to kill the cat because if they did that they were not going to be able to get your money" – Ryoma was thinking of what he was hearing. Ryoga's words make sense now.

"If they were not going to kill the cat then why did they do it today? Why couldn't they give me the cat?" – Ryoga was not used to seeing these kind of baby faces. Ryoma was not a baby anymore.

"I don't know Chibisuke. But don't worry I can go there and make them talk… ne?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. The cat is not going to be alive again"

"Nee Chibisuke… did they let you see the cat?"

"If you think the cat is alive you are wrong" – To be that sure he must have seen it – "They didn't want to let me see it because they want me to give them the money. I've told them that if they didn't show me the cat there was not going to be money" – those were Ryoma's words when he really wants something – "And that's why they let me see the cat" – he remained quiet for a while – "Maybe it was better not to see him" – His face looked like he had seen something disgusting.

"Try to forget that Chibisuke, it's not good for you"

"I can't forget that, I just can't…" – Ryoga was about to say something funny to cheer him up but his phone began ringing. Oyaji had a bad habit of calling at bad moments.

"Nee Oyaji… What do you want now?"

"_I'm sorry son to interrupt you in this special moment for you with your cute girlfriend but… can you ask your brother where he left those sodas that he was supposed to buy? Rinko and I are thirsty and we want soda."_

"Nee Oyaji… you sure are annoying. Why do you have to call now? Let me ask him" – Ryoga cover the phone with his hand and pitched his voice to sound like Ryoma was far away from him. – "Nee Chibisuke! Where did you leave the sodas that you bought? Oyaji and your mom are thirsty…" – Ryoma was surprised at the question.

"Tell Oyaji that I have them here with me" – Ryoma told him in a low voice.

"Nee Oyaji … We have them here. Don't worry about it, Chibisuke and I are going home in a few minutes" – before his dad offered to pick them up he ended the call. – "Did you buy the soda Chibisuke?"

"No" – they can't go back home without the soda.

"Ok. We have to hurry before the stores close. How much money did Oyaji gave you?"

"Enough for ten sodas…"

"That's perfect. I can carry eight sodas and you can carry two of them. Let's go Chibisuke!" – Nanjiro's call made him forget about what they were talking about. Ryoga was always full of energy, he had energy enough to pull his brother all the way to the store but his brother didn't want to go. – "Is something wrong Chibisuke?"

"I don't have the money anymore"

"How are we going to buy the sodas if we don't have money? Wait… Where's the money?" – Ryoma sighed and looked at him again. With that look he remembered what they were talking about. They took the money away from him. – "Come here Chibisuke" – But Ryoma didn't want to go because he knew what was going to happen next. If the mountain wouldn't go there he would have to go to the mountain then.

Either way Ryoga blocked his escape and pulled him with his hand. With the other one he revealed what was under the jacket. He had bruises on his arm. He opened his jacket to check a little bit more. He was right. The bruises were not only on the arms, he also had some on his stomach and his back.

"I told you I didn't want to give them the money" – he confessed.

"Were you planning to show me these bruises?"

"Eventually, I knew you were going to be this angry"

"I am not angry"

"Yes you are. When you get angry your eyes turn a little red and your fingers move to much as if you are trying to control them but you can't. You raise your voice and close your eyes. When someone is angry they always react in the same way" – He was a little angry, no, he was furious. But not with his little brother, he was furious with the other guys.

"Ok, I'm cooling myself. I'm not angry, not anymore. Can you tell me what happened exactly?" – Ryoma was looking at his eyes trying to see if he was really cooling down.

"No, you are not calm enough. You are going to get angry again and we need to go back home because Oyaji is thirsty…"

"And how are you planning to give Oyaji the sodas that you never bought? Remember that we don't have enough money to buy them now" – Ryoma was biting his lips as if he was trying to figure it out how to tell him something.

"Don't worry about that, I have that part covered. I am not going to offer to buy something that I can't give back" – Ryoma really looked like he had everything in control.

"Ok, but you have to explain everything to me later Chibisuke"

"Mada mada dane".

**xoxoxox**

Ryoma's way of solving the problem was to run into the house giving any excuse. And Ryoga's only excuse was that he really needed to go to the bathroom,. But of course he didn't want to go to the bathroom; both of them went to Ryoma's room.

"Now what Einstein?"

"Open the closet, the solution is behind those boxes on the top" – Ryoga used the chair to get there and do what his little brother told him. Behind those boxes on the top was the secret and lost paradise of the soda cans piled one on the top of the other. This was probably the reason why Oyaji told him that he was hiding something in the closet. This was also the answer that proves that no kid is able to drink so many sodas a day. He never drank them all, he saved them for these situations.

He put the cans inside Ryoma's backpack while Ryoma was trying to solve a math problem on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing now Chibisuke? We have to take this downstairs, remember?"

"Hai! But I have to give Oyaji the change" – Ryoma opened the first drawer of his night table to get the 'change' for his dad.

While Ryoga was waiting for him a question slapped his brain. Why was he helping him to cover all this if the cat was already dead? Wouldn't this be easier if they confessed the truth?"

He could ask Ryoma about that later. Now they were going down to return the cans and act like everything was fine. But of the both of them the one who had to act more was Ryoma. He was not going to be able to hide those bruises for much longer and in order to hide them properly he needed to be extra careful, especially with his mom.

He was not going to be able to wear short sleeves for a long time and would have to stop his mother from entering the bathroom when he was taking a bath. Easier said than done. It would be easier for him to pretend he fell on the stairs like before. If he couldn't make it as professional tennis player like his dad, he could still be a great actor. To act was something that he did all the time.

"Nee Ryoma, why are you using those pajamas that your granny sent you?" – These was the only pajamas he had that could cover all his body and he really hates them. It was a one-piece pajamas that covers all his body letting no one see even a small part of his skin except his neck and head.

"You look like a mama's baby, spoiled grandma's baby Seishounen" – Oyaji was mocking him again. Ryoga in other circumstances would laugh about it, too.

"Baka Oyaji!"

"Are you feeling ok Ryoma?"

"Hai… I was just a little cold, that's why I'm wearing this" – He gave a wrong answer. Now his mom was checking his temperature.

"You are a little warm. I think it's better if you go to your room and rest. I'll bring you a pill in a while so we can stop the fever" – but he was feeling fine. He didn't have fever, it was his stupid clothes that were burning his skin.

"Nee Rinko-san… I can take that pill to Chibisuke. Why don't you see a movie with Oyaji? I'll take care of him!" – Rinko was not sure she should leave her only son in the care of his half brother. It was not that she didn't trust him; it was more like she felt the responsibility to take care of him.

"Go Seishounen and take care of that little, annoying and disrespectful chibi brother. Come on Rinko, let's have fun! Let someone else take care of that little monster".

**xoxoxox**

Ryoga took the pills to his brother's room. The plan was working perfectly but something could go wrong any moment or at least that was what he was thinking now.

Ryoma in the other hand was more worried about his pajamas, pulling them by the neck to stretch them. Ryoga used to have a set like that to a long time ago. He wore it once and then mysteriously the pajamas appeared in a bag for donations for kids that needed them more than him.

"Why don't you tell them the truth? You have nothing to lose now"

"That's what you think. Knowing my mom you can imagine her reaction. What she is going to do first is try to figure it out who did this to me"

"That's the right thing to do. You can't let people abuse you Chibisuke. You have to learn to defend yourself"

"It's going to be worse" – he was imagining all the things that could happen to him. For him it was better to leave things just like them were and if something ever happens tried to fix it as soon as possible. But someday he would finally understand that he has to solve his problems properly before they got worse.

"Don't worry Chibisuke, I'll take care of you. I'm going to protect you…" – nothing was going to happen to his brother, not if he was there.

"You are going to protect me? For how long? Two? Three weeks? And then what?" – he did look sad. Was he beginning to accept him? No, that couldn't be true.

But he was right. He hadn't thought about him. His plan was to gain his trust so they could have a good time while they were together. While gaining his trust he not only became his big brother, he also became his friend. He was going to depend on him.

Ryoma was not ignoring him at all or at least he was pretending that. He talked more to him than to his mom.

Ryoga was not used to being worried but he was starting to feel that. In a couple of weeks he was going to take a plane to return home with his own mother.

"If you don't want to tell it's ok but sooner or later you have to do it because they are going to notice. They are not fools, Chibisuke"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control" – How can a six year old have control? He had just learned how to ride a bike, how can he control everything in his house?

"So you have everything under control right? If that is right Chibisuke please explain me how you do that?" – Ryoma was looking for a way to tell him what he had on his mind.

"You can control everything except when people get violent. Every one wants to have it in their way, nobody wants to lose… You understand me right?"

"I don't think I can understand that at all. I think you should trust a little more in the others when you are in trouble, Chibisuke. You can count on me even if I'm not here. I can advise you by phone and if I can I will come to help you" – Ryoma understood that perfectly. He could trust him but the distance from him could never work.

How can he do to make his brother work like the control of the television? He has some ideas on his mind but he didn't know if they were going to work. Ryoga was the kind of guy that was loyal to his words no matter what. He didn't get mad easily because he was always looking for the positive things in live. He should learn that too but he didn't want to. It was not the moment to learn it. He was beginning to have a brainstorm until Ryoga interrupted.

"What are you thinking now Chibisuke? You are too quiet, that's not good. By the way… you haven't finished with your story. How did you get the money for the cat and how much were they asking for?"

Can his plan work or not? Ryoma was still thinking without paying attention to his brother's question.

"Nee Chibisuke… are you there?" – Ryoga began poking his face.

"I'm not going to tell you how much but it was much more that what I have in my piggy"

"So they asked you for a lot of money?" – there was something he didn't like about Ryoga. He was always interrupting his story. That made him lose concentration and forget what he was going to say.

"Something like that… I really needed money at that time and I didn't know how to get it. If I asked mom she was going to ask tons of questions and if I asked Oyaji he was not going to give me money".

"How did you do it Chibisuke?"

"The only way that came to my mind was to work" – to get a job was something normal for grown up people. To work for under age teenagers required parent's permission. Ryoga tried it once but his mom never let him do it, the store where he wanted to work asked for at least sixteen years. How did he get a job if he had half of the years he had?

"Did they let you work Chibisuke? How?"

"Humm I went to the tennis club but there was no empty court. While I was waiting I notice that the adults are too lazy to pick up their own balls so I offered to do it. They didn't give me that much money, they didn't like to give tips. I only made like five dollars that day and got tired".

Ryoma paused, waiting for Ryoga to interrupt him again, but he never did.

"I got bored picking up their balls and tried to figure it out another way to get money easy and fast. But someone called me to help him carry his stuff" – Ryoma paused again. Ryoga didn't interrupt him but he could read his mind and he knew what he was going to question. – "He offered me five dollars if I carried his things to his car".

"That's dangerous Chibisuke! Something bad could happen to you!"

"I know. You rescued me that time, remember?" – Ryoga tried to remember it.

Ryoma realized that his brother had a poor short term memory. It had to be that or maybe the soda that hit his head earlier smashed and damaged his brain.

"Are you talking about the guy that hit you Chibisuke?" – Ryoga was going to say something else about that time but he was not sure if Ryoma knew about the dangerous situation he was in then. If he hadn't come to rescue him maybe things would have been worse. His mother was right; children these days had more dangerous things to worry about than before.

"Yes. I carried his things and never get paid"

"Chibisuke, nobody told you not to talk to strangers? Something really bad could have happened to you…"

"Worse than his stinky breath?" – Ryoga was now completely sure that his little brother had never heard about crazy people and the dangers of the street. Hopefully he could inform him about it now.

"Chibisuke there are two things that you have to learn. The first one is never talk to strangers. And the second one is that you should not follow people that you don't know, don't get rides and never let anyone touch you" – He had heard those things before. Someone told him about these things before. His mom? The school? Definitely it was not his dad.

Now his mother's words and Ryoga's worries were getting him to reflect on it. Something worse than a simple hit and a bruise could have happen that time.

Now he was sure. He was going to make his plan work, no matter what.

Thanks for reading me.

Feel free to chase me until I update this story.

If you like this chapter please let me know, critics are also welcome.

Thanks again to Weirdgatina my beta and all the people who left a review before. I love reading you comments!


End file.
